digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Adventure R
This Fanwork is a Re-version of Digimon Adventure. Changes * Episode 1 and 2 is a two-part version of Digimon Adventure's First episode. * In Episode 13, Patamon explains when He and the other Digimon were born. * In Episode 14, When Angemon borrowed the power of the others' digivices, The Digimon De-Evolved to Their Baby II Stages. * Episode 15 is a filler about whether or not to go to Server Continent. * In Episode 24, Picodevimon is the same Devimon from the File Island Arc, but is brainwashed by Vamdemon and evolves to NeoDevimon. * In Episode 27, Instead of MetalGreymon, Lilimon beats TonoSamaGekomon. * Most of The Chosen Children's Battles and adventures in the Real World is omitted. * In Episode 29, Zudomon faces Hangyomon in the Ocean. * In Episode 39, The Chosen Children take on WaruSeadramon instead of Anomalocarimon. * In Episode 50, Apokarimon destroys the digivices, causing the digimon to de-evolve to Their Baby I levels, but in episode 51, Their Digivices were restored. Episodes # The Journey Starts! Seven shooting stars # Vs. Kuwagamon! The Digital World! # Taichi In Danger! Greymon attacks! # First Night in the Digital World! Garurumon Howls! # High and Dry! Birdramon Soars! # Industrial Chaos! Kabuterimon Rises! # Playtime's Over! Togemon Appears! # To Mugen Mountain! Ikkakumon strikes! # Devimon, the Evil Emissary! # Freezing Cold! The Arctic Digimon Attack! # Perplexing! The Labyrinth of Anguish! # Bone-Chilling! the Bakemon Graveyard! # Really? The Village of Beginnings! # A Miracle! Angemon Vs. Devimon! # Work on Your Confidence! To Server or Not? # Search for the Tags! Going Underwater! # A Musical Menace! Enter Etemon! # Greymon Vs. Greymon? Evolution gone Wrong! # A Ship in the Desert! Kokatorimon's Trap! # Agumon can't evolve? Piccolomon's Ordeal! # The Perplexing Pyramid of Nanomon! # Evolution to Perfect Successful! MetalGreymon Vs. Etemon! # I'm Home? Digimon appear in My Town?! # The Terrifying Trickster! PicoDevimon! # The Main Course is a Broken Friendship? WereGarurumon! # The Warped Reality! AtlurKabuterimon Evolves! # Sing with Your Heart! Lilimon Vs. TonoSamaGekomon! # Villainous Vamdemon VS The Miraculous Garudamon! # Through the Ocean! Zudomon Rises! # The Conflicted Tailmon! Hikari comes to the Digital World? # Tailmon Hunted! Vs. Vamdemon! # Locate the Creat of Light! # A Miraclous Evolution! Angewomon Ascends! # Endless Night! NeoDevimon Descends? # Conflicting! Lose to Win? # VenomVamdemon in the Human World! # Ultimate Evolution Achieved! Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon! # Premonition! The Dark Masters make Their move! # Undersea Battle! Defeat WaruSeadramon! # Plan in Motion! Vs. MetalSeadramon! # The Illusionary Forest! Takeru in Peril! # The Digimon's Origins! Coming to Light! # Returned! MetalEtemon's Revenge! # Pinocchimon's Last Resort! Defeat MetalEtemon! # Cornered?! MugenDramon's Merciless Assault! # In the Sewers! Vs. WaruMonzaemon! # Under the Industrial City! MugenDramon's Surprise Attack # We reached the Top! Vs. Piemon! # Piemon's Last Hurrah! HolyAngemon's Evolution! # De-Evolved? The Destroyed Digivices # Last Stand! Final Battle with Apokarimon! # Farewell, Digital World...